


仿生情慾

by Nikardo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 底特律:變人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikardo/pseuds/Nikardo
Summary: ✔CP:漢康向(警探組)✔微R18✔設定:成為戀人且同居中極短甜甜小段子請安心服用之後會試著連成一系列的故事





	仿生情慾

「嗯?………相撲?」

沈睡中的康納被一陣陣濕潤的觸感給喚醒，酥麻搔癢似的碰觸讓康納咯咯笑起來，他想起昨晚漢克對於他被搭訕這事十分不爽就粗魯的抓進房說要操到他下不了床，揚言要把淫蕩的後穴幹成他的形狀後，就忘了關上房門也忘了給相撲晚餐

兩人就這樣沈溺在黑夜的交纏，誰也不給誰喘息的機會。

 

「嗯…嗯嗯……好了……相撲別舔了，我來倒食物給你吧。」  
康納很享受做愛完後早晨，可以慵懶的起床和依偎在枕邊人身旁，讓他感受到還沒有變異前的安心——還有那雙粗糙的大手帶給他的愉悅。

頭上的藍色光圈開始快速的轉動，檢查無異狀後重新啟動機體，然而在他睜開那棕色清澈的雙眼時，映入眼簾的是，那位他人生中最重要的人——安德森副隊長

「副隊長?」  
康納輕喊了一聲後發現在他上方的氣息加重了一下…

尚未完全啟動的康納只能被動的任由漢克一次又一次細雨般的落吻降落在他白皙的臉龐  
「嗯…嗯……好癢，漢克，你怎麼不把我……」

發現到康納被自己吻醒後，一臉得意的繼續往他濕潤發紅的雙唇進攻，還來不及把話說完，舌頭就被狠狠的舔弄了一番，漢克恣意的在溫熱的口腔內游走，說是逗弄也不為過……故意讓彼此撞擊的唇瓣發出害臊的水聲，他知道他可愛小仿生人對這聲音很有感覺，粗糙的大手輕撫著他嫩白的大腿，揉捏完後又繼續往深處愛撫，指甲輕刮著皮膚表層挑逗著他寶貝兒子的敏感地帶，「哈…哈啊……漢…漢克……哈…」忘記關閉傳感器的康納，被突如其來的快感襲捲全身，顫抖的雙腿不時摩擦著男人的腰，暗示他更多更深的碰觸，主動將手環繞住愛人的頸脖，加深彼此強烈的慾望。

 

過了好一會兒，漢克想起今天有重要的會議要開，遲到的話肯定又會被福勒隊長罵到臭頭，他主動的離開康納充滿情慾的索吻，幾條銀絲就這麼在空中被拉開，劃出完美的曲線，舔完康納嘴邊滲出的口水後，兩人就窩在床上休息著……聽到漢克粗重的喘息，康納這才從剛剛的前戲脫離出來，他還不知道這對於自己是不是好事，關於性愛這方面的知識他為了學習已經都下載下來，然而明明喜歡漢克給他甜蜜的熱吻，體內又或者是人類稱為的“內心”卻又感到不滿足，這是為什麼呢？不知道是不是零件有哪裡受損的康納，又再重新檢查一遍，沒發現異常倒還好，但嘴巴突然吐出一句

「漢克？」

康納被自己本來不在程序內的反應嚇到，而身旁的漢克也因為這聲綿綿的呼喊而雞皮疙瘩了起來，「噢老天……他媽的放過我吧!!!要是被一句軟萌的叫聲而射在褲子裡，叫我情何以堪?!」在心裡默默拜託康納別再用那種邀請的語氣叫他後，轉身說道  
「我們今天要開會，你應該還記得吧?趕快把那該死沒味道的綠色物體弄給我吃後就準備出門了。」  
康納沒理會漢克的話又叫了一句

「漢克?」  
順應著感覺康納不自覺又喊了好幾句。

 

漢克不懂這塑料笨蛋是哪根筋不對，不僅今天沒有準時的叫他起床也不理會他的話……還是說他昨晚粗魯的操幹著這誘人的身體，讓他腦袋或是身體某個功能失常了?  
想到骨瘦如柴的荷包還得支付巨額維修費，只能努力讓自己打消這個猜測  
原本要一如往常的開口罵出Fucking Android !!你這混帳到底他媽的要我幹嘛時  
被康納搶先開口說道

「漢克......我覺得喊你的名字很舒服我很喜歡，我不知道要怎麼解釋這種情況，也許是我哪裡故障了……但我很喜歡這感覺，讓我覺得安心跟……幸福?對！這是前所未有的體會，謝謝你，漢克。」

看見眼前康納甜蜜渾然不知的向他告白，並且投以天真無邪孩子般的笑容，措手不及的他，用手遮擋自己逐漸透紅的雙頰，另一手則大力的揉亂康納的頭髮

「嘿，你不是那麼容易壞掉，那個臭卡姆斯基可是砸大錢造出你來，這是心意相通的證明，代表你愛我渴求我，如果以後你還有什麼感覺，就他媽的直接說出來，知道了嗎？……  
我愛你，現在的你」

打從柯爾過世後他就已經發誓自己不會再對他人闡明真正的心情，或是對某人敞開心房，但他現在就是想讓這小子明白他愛他，如果現在不讓康納了解到何謂愛，他怕以後這笨蛋安卓又會想不通而說出一些制式的藉口來擋住自身的情愫。

聽到漢克的回答後，康納頭上藍色光環迅速轉成黃色的光圈，沉思了一會，用一副可憐無辜語氣的開口

「我想我現在很想要你，漢克。」

說完體內的溫度急速上升但他無法自由控制和降溫，整副身軀就像不是自己的一樣，康納享受著這種無法控制的快感，呼出去溫熱的氣息輕打在漢克的鼻樑上，早在聽到“想要”這兩字就讓漢克理智線硬生生斷掉，迅速壓倒底下的愛人便開始舔弄紅腫的乳珠，他在齒間啃咬吸允著，挺立的乳尖因再次受到刺激而充血腫大，引出康納顫抖的呻吟，看到這一個可憐兮兮的小傢伙，想著如果不趁現在欺負他還等何時呢？

 

被激烈擺動的兩個身軀而嘎嘎作響的床鋪，遺留在床底下的是凌亂皺巴巴的衣服以及劇烈震動的手機。


End file.
